


Ladies of Roosterteeth

by RTP



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Barbara Dunkelman - Freeform, Butt, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hot, Lesbian, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Squirt - Freeform, ashley jenkins - Freeform, ass, boobs, kara eberle - Freeform, meg turney - Freeform, shaking, stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RTP/pseuds/RTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four ladies of roosterteeth are kidnapped and taken to an unknown location. There they meet a man who helps them discover things about themselves that they didn't even know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lot of smut...

Ashley P.O.V

Ashley opened her eyes to see a large, dark room. Her hands were tied above her and she couldn't move. There was tape across her mouth. She suddenly felt a cold chill and realized she was naked. An immediate sense of panic washes over her, but as she finds her bearings she calms down, realizing that panicking will only make things worse. "What happened" she thought. The last thing she remembered she was getting ready to go to work, and now she's here. She examines the room she is in, all she can see are 4 tables lined up and one warehouse door to the far right. There are also some shipment crates stacked up to her left. The room is dimly lit and it looks like the inside of a warehouse except for the out of place tables. She looks to her right, about 6 feet away, to see her co-worker Kara Eberle unconscious, naked with her hands tied just like hers. She looks to her left and sees RoosterTeeth's newest employee, Meg Turney, also unconscious, naked and supported by the rope around her wrists. Suddenly she here's a noise coming from the far right, the sound of a warehouse door being pulled open. She looks over and sees two men carrying an unconscious body towards her. Quickly she pretends to be asleep but keeps one eye slightly open to see what is happening. The body is laid down on one of the tables. It's a female, she notices. They turn her over and Ashley sees her face. It is Barbara Dunkelman, another one of her co-workers. She is still clothed, but Ashley knows that won't last. One of the men leaves while the other starts to undress Barbara. He takes off her shirt as The blonde lay helplessly on the table. He then removes her bra, exposing her breasts to his perverted eyes. The man grabs one of Barbara's breasts and squeezes, making Ashley blush. Ashley has had a crush on Barbara for a long time, but this is not the way that she wants to see Barbara naked. Ashley's body is against her mind and even though she knows this is a dangerous situation, is still a bit turned on. The man flips Barbara over and removes her skinny jeans. He then grabs Barbara's butt and squeezes, playing with the unconscious body before him. He plays with her ass, watching it jiggle as he manipulates it. He then takes off her panties, leaving her complete naked. The other man returns with some rope and a roll of tape. They grab her and tie her arms to the rope and tie her to a vertical pole that runs down the wall that they are on. They put a piece of the tape on her mouth and walk away, saying something about how hot the red head is when Ashley hears a noise coming from her left. She looks over and sees Meg glaring at her, panic in her eyes. They remain in eye contact for a few seconds, trying to communicate but with the tape over there mouthes, it mostly comes out as incoherent mumbles. Footsteps are heard by both girls. They turn there heads to see a new man, this one wearing a ski mask. There are only holes for a mouth and eyes. The man looks to Ashley and then to Meg, smiling as he approaches the girls.  
"Well good morning ladies." The man says.  
Suddenly there is a rustle from Ashley's right and she sees Kara looking around, struggling against the ropes.  
"Now ladies you may think you are in trouble, but don't worry, if you behave this will go very well, for everyone involved. But if you don't comply or struggle in any way, I'll kill you all. Got it?"  
Ashley looked at the man intensely as his eyes passed from girl to girl, Barbara still unconscious to her far right.  
"Okay boys bring in the wands" the man said. The two men Ashley had seen carrying Barbara walk up to the man, handing him 4 white cylinders with a ball on the top. They were about 10 inches long including the ball. They each have a switch on the side.  
"Okay girls have any of you seen one of these before?"  
Ashley looks to her left and right to see Meg shake her head no and Kara just looking down, he face flushed intensely.  
"Oh Kara you recognize this little device?" the man asks.  
He then walks over and pulls off the tape over Kara's mouth.  
"Well have you?" He asks again.  
"Yes." Kara answers.  
"Well then why don't you tell your friends what they're for?"  
Kara hesitates for a moment.  
"It's a vibrater." Kara says quickly.  
Ashley's face brightened immediately. The man walks over to her and pulls the tape off of her mouth. She feels a quick pain but then relief that she can finally speak again.  
"Now don't go yelling for help, because in a minute you won't want to be anywhere else." The man says quietly to Ashley. He then walks over and pulls the tape off of Meg's face as well. One of the other men pulls the tape off of Barbara who is still unconscious.  
"Sit down" the man commands.  
The other three girls all sit down, as Barbara is already laying down asleep. Ashley feels the cold concrete on her butt and thighs.  
"Spread your legs" he says.  
Reluctantly all three girls spread there legs, revealing there vaginas to the man. The man walks up to Barbara and places the vibrater in between her legs. Immediately she lets out a moan. Poor Barbara, she doesn't even realize what's happening, her body is betraying her as she is unconscious.  
He then walks up to Kara and places the vibrater on her pussy. Kara bites her bottom lip. She tries to hold back a moan, but her nipples are getting noticeably harder and she can't hide them. Ashley hates her body right now because she is extremely turned on by Barbara and Kara and she can't hide it. Her nipples are already hard, her face is flushed and she can feel her pussy getting wetter despite the scary situation she is in. The man walks over to Ashley and looks at her pussy.  
"My my aren't you eager, wet already huh?" The man says condescendingly to her. Ashley just looks down and tries to hide the blush growing on her face. The man flips the switch on the wand and places it on her pussy and immediately waves of pleasure shoot through her body. Her mouth opens and her she her eyes roll to the back of her head.  
"Oh god mmmm" she moans involuntarily.  
The man walks over to Meg and repeats the process on her. Meg gasps, her lips part as she moans lightly. Ashley looks over at Kara, her breathing is getting heavier and small moans are escaping from her open mouth. Ashley notices Kara's nipples are rock hard and looks down at herself to see that here are too. She looks past Kara to see Barbara moaning, not holding herself back because of her state of consciousness. Suddenly Barbara moans rather loudly and with a spasm, cums all over the wand. The orgasm must have woken her up because she suddenly opens her eyes, obviously in shock of what is happening. She sits up, looking at herself and then at the other three girls, a blush appears on her face as she realizes what has happened. Watching Barbara cum was extremely hot, and before Ashley could stop herself she started to cum, moans escaping her mouth with every spasm of her body. Despite herself Ashley has never felt this good, and when she thought her orgasm was over the man walked over and pressed the wand harder against her clit, making a whole new orgasm hit her out of nowhere. Her body spasms hard and she squirts uncontrollably all over her legs and the concrete floor. She closes her legs tightly and rolls around, experiencing the best orgasm she has ever had. Everything else in the world disappears, all sound around her is gone. Ashley realizes how embarrassing this is, moaning like a bitch in heat, she just can't control herself. She looks at the mess she made on the floor and down her legs. When she comes down from her high she looks at Meg. She is laying on her stomach and her legs and ass are shaking. Ashley sees a puddle in between her thighs. She looks over to Kara. She is on her knees with her ass in the air. The man is holding the wand pressing it to her pussy as she moans uncontrollably.  
"Oh fuck! Oh fucking shit mmm ohhh!" She screams. She starts writing around, her eyes are shut tight and her mouth is hung open. She opens her eyes and looks at Ashley.  
"I can't h-hold it anymore!" She yells.  
The man jams the wand harder into Kara's clit and that was it, she lost all control. Kara's orgasm is so strong her body is writing around and her legs are shaking. She flips her body over and thrusts her hips forward as cum shoots out of her pussy, landing a good 10 feet from her. Shaking and panting, Kara collapses onto the ground, her legs and ass still shaking from the powerful orgasm she just had. Ashley notices the man has 3 wands in his hands and is walking over to Barbara now. Ashley looks in front of her and sees a glass of water on the floor that is within her reach. Meg, Kara and Barbara also have glasses of water. Just like that, the man is gone, leaving then feeling defeated, yet in pure euphoric bliss. Ashley hears the three men talking at a distance but can't make out what they are saying. The voices are getting quieter and then she hears the sound of the warehouse door closing. Then, all of the overhead lights shut off, the room is pitch black. Ashley hears a gasp from Kara.  
"What the hell is going on here!?" Kara says to no one in particular.  
A few moments later a couple of lights come back on, leaving the room darker than before, but the girls can see each other again.  
"Okay does anyone remember how we got here?" Ashley asks.  
"All I remember was I was at work, there was a struggle, then black... and then I woke up here." Meg responds.  
The two blondes to Ashley's right nod there heads, explaining basically the same thing. Ashley looks around, trying to find a way out of this. She notices a small window to her left, it is very high up but Ashley sees a blue sky, which means it is the same day. "That's a good sign, our friends will come looking for us."


	2. The Tests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The men begin to preform some tests on our favorite RT ladies

The girls sit there for what feels like hours, trying to come up with an escape plan. So far nothing has come up as a possible solution. Then the warehouse door is opened again and the main lights come back on. Just two men approach this time, the man with the ski mask, whom she presumes to be the man in charge, and one of the other men, the one who hadn't molested Barbara while she was unconscious. That man is holding a stopwatch in his hand, while the other is walking past the other three girls, going straight for Meg. He unties the rope from her wrists, and her arms drop, she rubs her wrists from the constant agitation of the ropes.   
"Get up" he says to her.   
Meg stands slowly, the man directs her to the table in front if her.   
"Sit down for me please" the man says nicely.   
Meg sits although she looks very scared. She covers her breasts with her arms, trying not to expose herself to the mans greedy eyes.   
"I have a couple of questions for you Meg, is that okay?" The man asks her.   
"Well you're gonna ask them anyway so what difference does it make if you have my permission?" Meg responds angrily.   
"Fair point" the man says. "Miss Turney, can you tell me, what is the best orgasm you have ever had?"   
Meg looks around, obviously uncomfortable with the question.   
"I guess one of the times with my boyfriend" she answers.   
"No Meg I want a real answer, don't lie to me" he says.   
"What if I don't wanna answer your question?" Meg snaps back at him.   
"Then I'll kill one if your friends here" he responds as he pulls out a pocket knife and opens it.   
"Now you want to answer my question, it's fairly simple" the man asks. "Did the wand give you your best orgasm ever?" He asks.   
"Yes" Meg says with a hint of shame in her voice.   
"I thought so. Have you ever squirted before today?" The man asks her.   
"No" Meg responds, trying not to make eye contact with him.   
"Stand up" he says.   
Meg stands up from the table, keeping her chest covered with her arms.   
"Miss Turney, please remove your hands from your breasts."  
Meg cautiously puts her arms by her sides, revealing her boobs to the man. He reaches his hand up to touch one and Meg flinches, bringing her hand up to stop him.   
"I would not recommend doing that." The man says to her.   
She puts her hand down and sticks her chest out, glaring at the man.   
"Is this what you want asshole?" Meg says with all the hatred she could muster.   
"Why yes, yes it is, thank you for your cooperation." The man says showing no sign of Meg's attitude.   
The man begins examining her chest, squeezing and kneading at her large boobs.   
"Turn around" he says after a few minutes of fondling her breasts.   
Meg turns around so she now has her back to the girls. Ashley blushes at the sight of Meg's incredible butt. It is absolutely huge and Ashley is once again turned on despite the current situation. The man begins fondling it, squeezing her butt cheeks and watching them bounce. Suddenly the man slams Meg down on the table. She catches herself with her arms so her face doesn't hit the hard wood. The man looks at his henchman with the stopwatch. He nods his head and the henchman nods back. The man suddenly shoves two fingers into Meg's pussy and starts to finger her. Meg's initial reaction is shock but Ashley watches Meg's face shift into pleasure. Meg is trying to hold back her sighs and moans but the fingering is so intense. Meg's ass and thighs are jiggling like crazy and Ashley is feeling extremely hot right now. Ashley looks over at Kara and sees her biting her lip, watching the fingering intensely. Barbara is watching as well. She is rubbing her thighs together in an attempt to relieve some tension in her lower body. Ashley looks back at Meg. The fingering continues until Meg's moans are echoing throughout the warehouse. The only other sound is the awkward squishy noise coming from her pussy. The fingering continues and the girls just watch with jaws dropped. Ashley can tell how close she is getting. Meg is moaning and panting which isn't helping Ashley very much. Ashley feels like she might cum just from watching the incredibly hot scene in front of her. Meg can hardly stay still anymore, her body is shaking and her legs spasm ever few seconds, suddenly Meg moans louder than before and she starts to cum, squirting all over the mans hand. He continues his assault throughout her orgasm, fingering her as hard as he can until she rolled over gripping her pussy, the movement forcing the man to stop. He turns to the man with the stop watch.   
"Three minutes and forty six seconds" the man says.   
"Hmm, that's not too bad, we'll work on it" he responds.   
The man turns to the other three girls.   
"Who wants to go next?"  
Ashley looks at Kara and then at Barbara. Both girls are looking at her with fear in their eyes. She feels sympathy for the innocent blondes.   
"I'll do it" Ashley says.   
"Hmm okay, get her untied." The man says to his henchman as he walks away.   
The man walks over to Ashley and unties her hands and stands her up, guiding her towards the table in front of her. Meg is still laying on the table to her left, her eyes closed in ecstasy. The man has his hand on Ashley's butt, she notices. It looks like he is pushing her along but he might be enjoying himself as well. When she reaches the table the man tells her to sit down. She sits, not bothering to cover her chest as the man has already seen her naked.   
"Okay Ashley, same questions that Meg got, was the wand the best orgasm you've ever had?"   
"Yes" Ashley answers.   
"I could tell by how hard you came" the man responds.   
"Had you ever squirted before today?   
"Yes, once" Ashley says.   
"Who caused you to squirt before this?"   
"My boyfriend".  
"And what is your boyfriends name?"   
"Burnie."  
"Okay well that is interesting, now would you please stand up miss Jenkins?"   
Ashley stands cautiously.   
The man looks her up and down, examining her body. He places his hand under one of her boobs, pushing it up and watching it bounce. He spends time pressing her breasts together and playing with her nipples. He pinches her nipples, turning her on even more than she already is. Ashley feels liquid running down her leg. She has never been this horny before. When the man finishes he turns her around and she bends over, not wanting him to slam her into the table like he did to Meg. Ashley mentally prepares herself for what is about to happen. Trying to calm her nerves. The man runs his fingers up and down her length. Suddenly he jams two fingers in her pussy, her wetness making it easy for him to pump in and out. Immediately it feels amazing. Her mouth and eyes are open wide and she lets out a low moan. She can hear the sound of the mans fingers in her wet pussy and it turns her on even more. Ashley isn't one to flaunt her body around like some people but she does know she has a nice ass and she knew that when he started getting rough it would start to jiggle, she can imagine this looks very hot for the rest of the girls.   
"Ohhhhhh mmmmm ya fuck ya" Ashley moans as the man finds her g-spot. She figured the man would find it eventually, and he definitely did. She is in total ecstasy right now and she can feel herself getting close to orgasm. Her moans must've let him know where her g-spot is because he is now pounding at that spot relentlessly. Ashley feels her orgasm start, there is a heat that starts at her pussy and travels through her whole body. She can feel the cum shoot out of her pussy, and it doesn't stop. He continues to finger her through her powerful orgasm and more and more cum squirts from her pussy. Suddenly she feels the man hit her g-spot again, the pure amount of pleasure rendering her speech useless. She can barely hear herself but what she can hear doesn't sound like words, just screams and moans. She starts to feel lightheaded and she closes her eyes as she continues to shoot cum from her drenched pussy.   
Then everything goes black. 

Ashley opens her eyes to see the ceiling of a warehouse. She is laying on the ground on her back. There is a cold rag on her forehead and a glass of water next to her. Her hands have been tied again. She sits up, remembering her surroundings, she is being held captive, and has been molested twice now. She looks to see Barbara, Kara, and Meg sleeping, the men who made her cum nowhere in sight. It must be the middle of the night, she concludes. Apparently she had orgasmed so hard that she passed out. "Wow" she thinks, these men have made her feel better than she ever has before, but they are still kidnappers and have threatened to kill them multiple times, this is a dangerous situation. They have been here for an entire day. "I wonder how long they will keep us here" she thinks as she looks around the warehouse, the moon shining through the lone window of the building. Ashley decides that it is best for her to sleep, instead of worrying herself over what will come tomorrow. She lays down and closes her eyes.


	3. Lesbihonest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Kara's turn, but the test is different than before...

Kara P.O.V

Kara wakes to the sound of the warehouse door opening. She looks around, Meg and Ashley lay to her left, and Barbara is to her right. She thinks back to 24 hours ago, when she was kidnapped. Kara was at the Rooster Teeth office already, when she saw Meg walk in. She went over to talk to her, as they had become good friends since Meg started working at Rooster Teeth. Meg had shown Kara her pictures from her latest photo shoot, in it she wore nothing but a blue bra and pink panties. Kara secretly has a huge crush on Meg, and seeing her like this made Kara very aroused, so much so that she excused herself to the restroom and started touching herself. Kara was in there for a good 4 minutes, and she came all over her hands to the thought of Meg. Kara readjusted herself and was walking out of the bathroom when a man grabbed her from behind and pulled her around the corner, out of sight from the office. She struggled against him as he put a rag up to her mouth. She knew what it was, but she couldn't do anything to stop it as he was a lot stronger than she was. The last thing she remembers is being picked up and thrown over the mans shoulders before everything went black. When she woke up she was naked, and her hands were tied above her head. She saw a man in a ski mask who was talking to Ashley and Meg, also tied up and naked next to her. She saw Barbara to her right, unconscious but still naked and tied up. Then the man pulled out his magic wands. Kara had seen them before, hell she owns one. It really helps when she can't quite get there with just fingers or a dildo. She had watched the man finger Meg to completion, and then she watched Ashley cum so hard she passed out. The man said that Barbara and her would get a turn tomorrow, and Kara tells herself that she isn't looking forward to this, despite her body's excitement. The man walks in holding 2 plates with food on them, waffles with syrup and grapes on the side. The other man also has two plates with the same thing. The sit a plate down in front of Barbara, then Kara and so on. The girls just look at the plates, there hands are tied so they can't eat anything. The man with the ski masks walks up to Kara and starts to untie her hands, not even making eye contact the whole time.   
"I'm going to untie you girls so you can eat, you're going to need your energy, we have a big day ahead of us". When he finishes untying her hands he gives her a plastic fork. She takes it and looks at her food, she decides that if they wanted to kill her they would have done it already, so the food is probably safe. She starts to eat. The other man has untied Barbara's hands and she has started eating as well. Ashley and Meg's hands are being untied as the man says to all of them,   
" I'm sorry but I haven't introduced myself, my name is Rob and all I'm here to do is make you girls feel the best you've ever felt."   
The girls just look at him, eating as they realize how hungry they all were. After they are done the henchman takes all the plates and forks and walks off around the corner. Rob starts to talk to them about the next few days.   
"So I've brought you here to do some tests. Yesterday I wanted to see how long it takes for a woman to orgasm from just fingering. Meg's result was pretty good, Meg lasted an average amount of time, three minutes and forty six seconds. Ashley's test was different, I wanted to see the effects a continuous orgasm can have on the body, for you Ashley it made you pass out. You lasted one minute and fifty one seconds until the start of your orgasm, apparently you were pretty aroused, and you didn't stop cumming until the two minute and thirty eight second mark. That means you were cumming for around forty seconds without stopping. That's pretty impressive miss Jenkins." Kara looks at Ashley, a blush is spreading across her face.   
"Now I want you to know that we aren't stupid, we left you untied because we know you aren't either, I have guards posted all over this place so don't you go running on me okay?" Rob says to the girls. They all nod.   
"So if we continue down the line the next lucky contestant is Kara" Rob says. Kara looks around and stands up. She walks towards the table in front of her. Rob walks over and Kara sits down on the edge of the table, the cold table making goose bumps on her thighs.   
"Okay Kara first question, are you a lesbian?" Rob asks.   
Kara looks at Meg, who is watching intensely.   
"I'm bi" she answers.   
"And do you like anyone right now?" Rob asks.   
"Umm I don't think I have a crush right now" Kara answers.   
"Kara we know what you were doing before we chloroformed you, answer honestly please." Rob says.   
"Well how would you know what I was..." Kara trails off.   
She realizes that she was yelling out Meg's name throughout most of her masturbation that day.   
"Please answer the question Kara."   
"Meg"   
"I'm sorry say that again please"  
"I have a crush on Meg!" Kara says to him.   
"Well well that is interesting." Rob says. "Meg would you please come see?"   
Meg walks over to Rob, she looks at Kara questionably.   
"Is that true Kara, do you really like me that way?"   
"Yes I really do, and I hate that it takes us being held captive for me to tell you" Kara answers.   
"Okay well Kara why don't you lay down on the table for us?"   
Kara lays down, looking at Rob quizzically.   
"Okay Meg you get on top, and were gonna be doing a sixty nine position here girls so you know what to do I assume."   
Meg gets on top with her pussy hanging over Kara's face.   
Rob pulls out a stopwatch and looks at the girls.   
"Ready, start!" He says.   
Meg lowers her ass down onto Kara's face and Kara licks her pussy. This action sends a shiver down Meg's spine and she licks Kara's pussy, her tongue sliding all the way down its length.   
"Mmm" Kara lets out.   
The girls really start to get at it, licking each others pussies harder and harder. Meg starts to grind her ass into Kara's face, trying to please herself as best as possible. After two minutes of this the man tells them to stop and get up and start scissoring. At this point they are both so worked up that they comply without question, Meg spreading her legs and letting Kara slide in, there pussies colliding sending shock waves through the girls' bodies.   
Meg grabs Kara's ass and pulls her in harder, making Kara moan out in pleasure.   
"Ohhh ya fuck me!" Kara screams as Meg pounds there pussies harder together. Meg grabs Kara and slides her body in between Kara's legs so that her face is under Kara's pussy. Meg starts to lick and suck on Kara's pussy. Kara starts uncontrollably bouncing on Meg's face, any sense of pride gone, all that matters in Kara's mind is that she wants to cum. Meg wraps her lips around Kara's clit and sucks, this action sending Kara over the edge.   
"Oh ya OH FUCK ya ohhhhhhh SHIT!!!!" Kara yells as she squirts into Meg's mouth.   
"OH OH OH AAHHH YA!!!!" Kara yells, her cries in unison with the squirting from her pussy. Meg lifts the smaller girl off of her and spins her around so that she now lays on the table on her stomach. Meg shoves two fingers into Kara's pussy and starts to finger her, watching her ass jiggle. This sight, combined with Kara's nonstop moaning, is enough to make Meg cum right there. Meg shoves two fingers into her own pussy as her climax starts. She can feel the cum running down her leg as she climbs on top of Kara, straddling her right thigh. She begins to grind her pussy into Kara's thigh as more and more cum starts to squirt out of Meg's pussy. Meg grabs both of her bouncing tits and squeezes hard, her orgasm making her roll off of Kara. They lay together in ecstasy, living through the incredible high. After a minute of laying there on the table, Kara sits up looking at Rob, a smile on her face.   
"What was my time?" Kara asks.   
"Two minutes and forty four seconds" Rob answers.   
"And Meg's time was three minutes and one second" Rob says.   
"Okay Meg and Kara please go sit next to your respective poles and Ashley and Barbara would you come see please?"


	4. Barbara and Ashley's turn :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super short...

Barbara P.O.V

Ashley stands up as does Barbara, they both start walking towards Barbara's table, where Rob is now standing. Barbara can feel her butt jiggling as she walks, which is probably not helping Ashley right now. Barbara knows that she is attractive, the internet tells her all the time. Barbara also knows that Ashley has a crush on her, she makes it very obvious, but Ashley is dating Burnie, her boss. Barbara decided it would be best not to intrude. Secretly Barbara really likes Ashley, she is incredibly hot and also a very nice person. This may be her shot at starting a relationship. All three of the other girls have had two orgasms, but she has only had one, and she wasn't even awake until it happened. This is her chance to please Ashley as best as she can. They stand next to each other, looking at Rob.   
"Ashley have you ever had lesbian sex before?" Rob asks  
"No" Ashley responds.   
"Barbara?" Rob asks  
"Once" Barbara answers honestly.   
"Okay well Barbara why don't you lay down on the table on your back." Rob says.   
Barbara lays down, she leans her head to the side to watch Ashley, as her own tits are in the way. Barbara sees liquid running down Ashley's leg, Ashley is very aroused by this whole situation. Also Kara and Meg were fucking hot. Rob tells Ashley to lay down in a sixty nine position. Ashley gets on top of Barbara and positions her pussy over Barbara's face. Ashley's wetness starts to drip onto Barbara's face. Barbara takes a big lick, her tongue traveling all the way down Ashley's pussy.   
"Uhhhhhh ya" Ashley moans as Barbara's tongue slowly penetrates her pussy. Barbara goes as deep in as she can until her face is pressed against Ashley's pussy. Ashley is in so much pleasure she doesn't even remember to lick Barbara's pussy. Barbara thrusts her hips towards Ashley's face, signaling to her that she should start licking back. Ashley realizes and dives into Barbara's pussy, wrapping her lips around Barbara's clit and sucking hard, her tongue pressing into her clit giving Barbara an insane amount of pleasure. Barbara's eyes roll to the back of her head and she lets out a low moan.  
"Uhhhhhhh ya shit ya" Barbara moans into Ashley's pussy. Barbara is known for having a short fuse, meaning she cums quicker than normal girls. She can already feel her orgasm approaching.   
"Uhh shit I'm gonna cum oh yea" Barbara says.   
Ashley gets off of her and flips her over sliding her body towards her so that her legs are hanging off the edge of the table. Ashley jams two fingers into Barbara's pussy. Barbara figures that the only reason she did this was to see her ass jiggle and shake. Barbara couldn't blame her. She could feel her ass shaking and it must look hot. Barbara feels her orgasm coming on and when Ashley adds a third finger it sends Barbara over the edge. She starts to squirt and Ashley pulls out, watching her orgasm unfold. Barbara squirts with a loud moan,  
"Uhhhhh!!!" She yells as the cum shoots from her pussy.   
Ashley spanks Barbara's ass which shocks and turns on Barbara, making her squirt again.   
"Ohhhhhh ya!!!" She yells as she squirts again.   
Ashley wants to see if she can keep this up so she spanks Barbara again, and once again she squirts.   
"Uhhhhhhh SHIT!!!" She screams when her cum shoots out once more. Ashley flips Barbara over and shoves two fingers in her pussy, this action making Barbara start to squirt again, but this time her whole body spasms and she grabs her tits, squeezing them tight as her whole body shakes uncontrollably. Ashley climbs on the table and puts Barbara's thick thigh in between hers, grinding on it until she couldn't take it anymore. Barbara watches Ashley legs spasm and her hips involuntarily buck into her thigh, putting more pressure on Ashley's clit making her start to cum. Ashley cums hard on Barbara's leg, falling forward she embraces Barbara and squirts all over her thigh. They lay there together spasming in each others arms, riding the orgasmic high. Once they both are able, they stand up and walk back to their poles, waiting to see what Rob has in store for them next.


	5. The magic room

"Okay girls I'll be back in a few hours so here's what I'll do, come with me please" Rob says to the girls. All four girls stand up and follow him without protest. He takes them into a room that none of them had ever seen before. In it there is a king size bed and a bunch of electronic sex toys. There is also a mini fridge and a fully equipped snack bar. There is another door to the right that Rob tells them is a bathroom. Barbara is immediately drawn to the Sybian machine, which isn't plugged in at the moment but Barbara hopes it will be soon.   
"Ok girls you can stay here until I get back, please don't leave this room though, the tv remote is on the dresser" Rob says.   
And just like that they are alone, with what looks like a master suite, but instead of free wifi they have robotic dildo machines.   
"This is actually...nice" says Meg to no one specific.   
"Tell me I'm crazy, but I'm actually thinking about staying here" Kara says.   
"I mean he did chloroform us and tie us up and molest us but I'm actually having fun here, I might consider staying too" says Ashley.   
"I mean he actually helped us in a way, there was no way I would've ever admitted that I have a crush on you if he hadn't done what he did" Barbara says to Ashley.   
"Yeah same, I would've never told Meg how I feel if it wasn't for Rob" Kara says.   
"Well, is anyone opposed to staying here for a while longer?" Meg asks.   
"I'm good" says Barbara.   
"Same" says Kara.   
"Let's do it" says Ashley. "Just for a little while longer, I mean we'll have to leave so our friends don't worry."  
Meg and Kara lay down on the bed and snuggle up, holding each other closely. Ashley walks over to the sex machines, licking her lips she inspects each machine and what it has to offer. Barbara walks over to the tv and looks on the dresser, searching for the remote. She finds it, but next to it are four egg shaped devices and a note. It reads, 

B, K, A, M,   
I have left these as a welcome gift, please use them to your hearts desire.   
-Rob 

Barbara picks up one of the eggs and examines it carefully. Having never owned any dildo or vibrater of any kind, she isn't quite sure what the egg is at first, then she remembers where she is, almost everything in this room can pleasure you in some form. She picks up the eggs and shows them to her friends.   
"Hey look what I found!" Barbara says as she tosses an egg to each girl.   
"Let's try em out" she says. Next to the eggs were four thigh straps for the eggs. Each one has a letter on it. Barbara picks up one with an "M" on it and she hands it to Meg. She then picks up one that is slightly smaller with a "B" on it. The next smallest is Ashley, then Kara. Each girl puts on their respective thigh strap and they all fit perfectly. Apparently Rob knows the girls thigh sizes somehow. Barbara tells all the girls to flick their switch, and buzzing fills the room. It starts vibrating on her clit and she bites her lip, the stimulation on her clit is already getting to her. She wraps her thighs around it, pressing it harder into herself.   
"Oh god ya...." She moans lightly still trying to be quiet. The other three girls don't seem as easily affected. She looks at Ashley, there is liquid running down her leg as she stands across from Barbara, her legs occasionally twitching. Both Meg and Kara lay on the bed on their fronts. Barbara watches Meg's ass shake from the stimulation. Kara is grinding her pussy into her egg, not holding back at all. Barbara feels a strong wave of pleasure course through her, she loses her balance and falls over. She spreads her legs with her back against the wall and decides that she wants and orgasm. She starts thrusting two fingers in her pussy as the egg continues buzzing. Ashley starts to walk over but falls halfway there. She crawls over to Barbara and embraces her, her shaking legs wrapping around Barbara's.   
"Oh fuck ya here it comes!!" Barbara yells.   
"OHHHH FUCK!!!" Barbara yells as her orgasm takes over her body, shutting off all basic skills such as her motor skills and speaking properly. Barbara starts to cum, her hips thrusting forward on instinct as powerful waves of pleasure wash over her. Ashley grabs her and flips her over as she cums. Ashley spanks her hard on her right cheek, starting a whole new orgasm for her. She squirts hard with a moan,  
"Ohhhhh!" She yells as her cum drenches Ashley's legs.   
She spanks Barbara again, making her squirt once more.   
"Ohhhhhh yea don't stop!"  
Ashley's open palm slams down on Barbara's butt cheek, the entire cheek rippling every time.   
Ashley spanks Barbara again and again, each connection making the blonde girl squirt until she couldn't squirt anymore. Finally Ashley stopped when she noticed Barbara was cumming but nothing was coming out. She spanked Barbara dry. During this escapade between miss Dunkelman and miss Jenkins the other two women were going at it. Meg straddled Kara and proceeded to grind her pussy into Kara's thigh. Kara reaches up and grabs Meg's huge tits. Kara pinches Meg's nipples which sends Meg over the edge. Meg starts to cum as she continues grinding away at Kara's thigh. Meg rolls off of Kara as her orgasm takes her over. Kara jams her egg into her clit, trying to get to what Meg is experiencing. She starts bucking her hips into the egg, her mouth open and eyes wide. Ashley walks over and gets on the bed with her. She turns and places her pussy over Kara's face. Kara feels Ashley's wetness dripping on her face. She takes a big lick and runs her tongue all the way down Ashley's pussy. Ashley moans as she grabs Kara's egg and presses it to her clit. Ashley sticks two fingers in Kara, making the small blonde yelp. Kara reaches up with both hands and grabs Ashley's ass, squeezing and kneading at her large butt. This action turns Ashley on and she feels her orgasm building.   
"Ohh yea I'm so close!" She yells.   
Kara flips her over and gets on top of Ashley, her wet pussy sitting on Ashley's stomach. Kara bends down and latches her mouth around one of Ashley's nipples while pushing her egg on Ashley's clit. Ashley yells out as her orgasm starts.   
"OHH FUCK YEA!!!"   
Suddenly two fingers fill Kara's pussy and she moans at the unexpected visitor.   
"Ohhhh shit!"   
She turns around to see Barbara with her fingers knuckle deep in Kara's pussy. Kara begins grinding into Barbara's fingers as Barbara maneuvers them inside Kara trying to find her g-spot. Suddenly Kara yells out in pleasure and cums hard on Barbara's fingers, signaling to Barbara that her fingers were in the right spot. Barbara finger fucks Kara as she cums, relentlessly pounding her fingers into Kara's favorite spot. Kara continues to cum for a minute or so, laying on the bed spasming in pleasure.   
After a few minutes of recovery, the girls lay in bed together, Kara cuddling with Meg and Ashley cuddling with Barbara. They watched tv for about 45 minutes, just relaxing in the comfy bed, wrapped in each others arms. Eventually they fall asleep under the covers.

Kara P.O.V 

In the middle of the night Kara gets up because she has to pee. She stumbles out of bed, careful not to wake her sleeping friends. As she walks in she glances at the mirror and stops. Kara examines herself from top to bottom. Her short, wavy blonde hair stops right after her shoulders. Her face looks perfect without any makeup on. Her breasts are the perfect size in proportion to her body. Her hips extend out to give her the perfect hourglass figure. She decides that she's never looked better. Kara really likes how she looks and it makes her feel good. She decides that she wants to be here. She uses the restroom and makes her way back to the bed, trying not to wake her sleeping friends. When she got out of bed she took the covers off of her and Meg, whom she was sleeping next to. Meg is laying on her side exposing her butt to Kara. Seeing Meg' large ass made Kara blush even though she has already had sex with Meg multiple times now. Kara is still very attracted to Meg and she suddenly feels rather horny. Kara decides to see what she can get away with. She starts to caress Meg, gently at first but then adds a little more pressure. Meg continues to sleep as Kara starts to feel her way down to Meg's huge butt. She rubs her hand along Meg's ass cheek, gently squeezing at her amazing butt. Kara separates Meg's ass cheeks and blows gently on Megs pussy. Kara sees goosebumps go down Meg's whole body. She smirks to herself and leans in, running the tip of her nose against Meg's slit. After a bit Kara slowly licks Meg's pussy up and down. She lightly pushes Meg onto her front while also spreading Meg's thick thighs. Kara puts her face right in between Meg's legs and begins eating her out. After a minute or so Kara notices Meg's breathing becoming quicker. Light moans begin to escape from Meg's lips. Kara want to step up her game, so she puts a finger into Meg's now wet pussy. Meg moans in her sleep as her butt jiggles from the fingering she is receiving. Kara adds another finger while exploring Meg and trying to find her g-spot. After some searching she finds the spot. She hears Meg moan loudly this time. Kara relentlessly pounds that spot with three fingers now. Meg's ass shaking is a sight to see, and Kara feels hot and bothered just from watching it. Kara uses her other hand to start to explore her own pussy. She starts rubbing at her clit because she knows that is what makes her cum the fastest. Kara starts moaning while trying to keep her voice down because she doesn't want to wake her friends.   
"Oh shit" Kara hears.   
She looks over and sees Meg's face now turned to look at Kara sitting on the side of the bed.   
"Hey baby what'd I do to deserve this?" She asked while breathing heavily.  
"Oh nothing I just wanted another chance to play with your ass" Kara answered.   
"Well thank you all the sudden I was having a good dream and then I woke up to the sound of fingers in my pussy" Meg said with a laugh.   
"Ohh fuck!" Is all Kara says as she starts to twitch from her own fingering. Suddenly Kara jerks and with both hands grabs her pussy and closes her legs tightly. Her mouth and eyes are wide open but no sound is escaping. Her whole body convulses and she squirts all over her thighs. Kara falls back onto the bed staring at the ceiling breathing heavily.   
"Holy fuck" Kara mutters, her face flushed and her hair sprawled behind her looking like a golden halo. Her tits rise and fall and her nipples poke out sharply.   
"I thought you were supposed to make me cum" Meg says sarcastically. Kara just smiles as she sits up and intertwines her slender body with Meg's, kissing her deeply. Kara slides one hand down to Meg's warm center. She begins to gently caress her pussy but then all of the sudden she shoves two fingers inside Meg's pussy while simultaneously biting down on Meg's left nipple.   
"Oh fuck baby!" Meg says.   
Meg wraps her thighs tightly around Kara's hand, pushing it deeper into her pussy. Kara continues sucking on Meg's nipple while curling her fingers trying to find Meg's favorite spot.   
"Ooh yea baby right there!" Meg moans. Meg's thighs begin to twitch and they close right around Kara's fingers which are buried deep inside Meg's pussy. Kara rubs her thumb on Megs clit which triggers her orgasm.   
"Mmm OH ya oh fuckINGSHIT OHHH!!!" Meg moans as she cums on Kara's hand, drenching her legs in the process.   
"Ohh wow that felt good. Thanks baby." Meg says.   
"Glad I could help" Kara says as she closes her eyes.   
"Mmm goodnight" Meg whispers


	6. Good morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fun night the girl decide to wind down and take it easy... No wait never mind.

Meg P.O.V

Meg opens her eyes to see a beautiful pair of boobs right in her face. In a normal situation she would be surprised but this is no normal situation. She is being held captive by some mysterious men and are being forced to run sexual "experiments". Although lately she hasn't felt like a prisoner. They were given well prepared meals and a high class room to stay in, which includes TV and all the self pleasuring devices you could find. (Back to the boobs at hand though). They belonged to none other than Kara Eberle, the beautiful blonde girl she was now dating. Meg sits up, looking to her right to see that Ashley and Barbara were nowhere to be found, although she can hear the water running so that might be one mystery solved. Meg looks back down at Kara and smiles, thinking about last night how she had been dreaming about fucking Barbara when she woke up to her girlfriend eating her out. Meg watched as Kara made herself cum and then gave Meg a wonderful g-spot orgasm. Meg thought more about her dream, Barbara is so hot, a perfect face and a stunning body to match. Her boobs were perfect, not as big as her own but for her body they were exactly right. Her long long legs and huge butt that bounced with every step made Meg feel very aroused. She was so turned on in fact that there was a wet spot on the bed in between her legs. She's noticed that since this whole thing happened Meg has been a lot wetter. Meg decided to rub one out quickly before Kara woke up and Barb and or Ashley got out of the shower. Although the room was full of sex toys, sometimes the good old fashioned way worked just as well. Meg began rubbing circles on her clit, instantly feeling her arousal as her entire lower half twitched at the contact. Meg was known for having the best body out of the four of them. She modeled in her underwear so she was pretty confident in her body. She's also read enough internet comments to know that her boobs and butt were gigantic. She's what's known as busty. Meg continued rubbing her clit and with her other hand stuck two fingers in herself, knowing exactly where to go to find her favorite spot. As soon as her fingers reach the spot her entire body has a convulsion. She's only been going for a few seconds but she can already feel herself getting close to cumming. "Mmmmmm" Meg moans biting her lip, trying not to be loud. All the sudden she cums all over her hand and inner thighs, her whole body convulsing on the bed.   
"Ah- ah god oh my GOD!"  
She moans then immediately looks at Kara to see if she woke her up. Luckily Kara slept through it. Meg rolls over onto her front and her ass starts twitching and shaking. The muscles in her butt are spasming constantly and her pussy is convulsing over and over again. She immediately passes out after her orgasm subsides. 

Barbara P.O.V

"Oh my god baby I'm gonna cum!!" Moans the beautiful brunette currently getting pounded into the bathroom floor by a blonde Canadian.   
"Yeah baby? You gonna cum for me?" Barbara bends over and whispers into Ashley's ear.   
Ashley shudders as her pussy squeezes down on the 12 inches of fake cock that's pounding deep inside her core. She can hardly feel the drool on the side of her face. She can hardly feel the cold tile floor pressing against her cheek. All she can feel is the foot-long dildo destroying her pussy, shutting off her mind. Overwhelmed with pleasure she has a convulsion. Her long legs spasm and come together, causing her pussy to squeeze even tighter around the dildo which is being thrusted into her by Barbara. The strap on harness has a special vibrator attachment for the user and Barbara is definitely feeling it. Her big butt has been spasming for the last minute. Hearing Ashley's nonstop moans now just brings her closer to cumming.   
"I can't! Fuck me!!" Ashley yells. Her entire body convulses causing her to fall over on her side and curl up in a ball. Shaking tremendously she squirts out of her pussy three times, moaning loudly at each release. She grabs her boob with one hand and her pussy with the other, riding through her orgasm. Barbara hears something from the other side of the door so she puts her ear to it and listens. It sounds like something is going on in there. Barb cracks the door and sees Meg laying on the bed with her hand in between her thick thighs. Barbara instantly blushes.   
"Meg is absolutely going to town on herself." Barb thinks. She takes the strap on off herself and grabs the doorframe. She rubs her clit against the doorframe watching as Meg fingers herself. Barbara wraps her long legs around the doorframe as much as she can while still standing. She humps the solid surface, pressing her pussy into it. Barbara feels her orgasm approaching, already worked up from earlier with Ashley. Speaking of which...  
"Mmmmm!" Barbara moans as a hand covers her mouth and her dripping pussy is penetrated easily by two fingers. Barbara melts into Ashley's arms as her body gives out on her. Ashley carries her to the bathtub, closing the door with her leg.   
"Mmmmm fmmmk!!" Barbara moans into Ashley's hand. She lays Barbara in the tub while she's squirting all over herself, and Ashley. Barbara legs are shaking violently, her mouth stuck open and her hands on her quivering pussy.   
Ashley turns the water on and grabs the shower head, positioning it over Barbara's pussy. The powerful stream directly hits Barbara's clit and she moans, "ohhhhhhh GOD!" Her hips start involuntarily bucking upwards. Ashley watches smiling to herself as Barbara cums, satisfied with her work. Ashley turns the water off and gets a towel to dry off Barb. The two long legged girls lay down next to their passed out friends.   
"So Meg also had a good morning huh?" Ashley whispers to Barbara.   
"Oh yeah she was cumming hard when I was watching." Barbara whispers back.  
"Look at her legs." She says  
Ashley looks to see that the inside of her thighs are damp and glistening.   
"She's so hot" Ashley murmurs.   
"Hopefully we can fuck her today when we do whatever Rob has planned for us."   
"Definitely, I can't wait." Ashley says excitedly.


	7. The Girls are on a Cam Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls are given a couple of OhMiBod vibrators and some horny tippers to go along with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions for future chapters you can comment them here :)
> 
> P.S. sorry for taking so long with this :P

"Good morning ladies!" Rob says to the four beautiful girls laying in bed together.   
"Morning Rob" Barbara says.   
"Exciting stuff today girls. We're gonna be playing with an incredible device. This special vibrator is connected to the internet, and vibrates when people give tips." Rob explains.   
"Wait a sec, like a cam show?" Ashley asks apprehensively.   
"Think of it as a way to make a lot of money." Rob responds.   
"Well good point." Ashley says.   
"That's what you girls will be doing today, we've already got an audience waiting for the action to start."   
"Well it does sound fun..." Meg says, looking at the other girls.   
"Yeah why not." Kara says.   
The girls get out of bed and make their way to the main warehouse building. Ashley glances to her left and sees the four poles they were tied to when they first got here. How things have changed. Ashley thinks to herself.   
They turn the corner and see what looks like a bedroom set for a movie. There's a camera set up and professional lights and everything. And from the looks of it, the camera's rolling.   
"Okay girls, whoever wants to go first just to climb on the bed, put the device in, and the audience will do the rest." Rob explains.   
"How many people are watching exactly?" Kara asks.   
"Right now I believe it's only around a thousand." Rob says.   
"A thousand!?" The girls exclaim.   
The girls all glance each other before Ashley apprehensively says   
"Um I think I'll go..."  
She slowly walks up to the bed and climbs on, her large natural boobs swinging from side to side as she does. She sits down and picks up the vibrator. It's curved with a circular piece protruding from the front, and a rubber strap hangs down from it. Ashley spreads her legs and looks into the camera.   
"Hi everyone" she says smiling, secretly nervous about being naked in front of all these people.   
She spreads her labia and teases her clit, already feeling how turned on she's becoming. Her fingers return to her slick and she puts them in her mouth, tasting herself.   
She brings the device toward her center, rubbing it up and down her folds, before beginning to push it into herself.   
"Mm..." she lets out as it goes deeper inside her.   
"Okay, I'm all set" she says to no one in particular.   
*ding*   
Ashley's hips thrust forward.   
"Oh!" She moans as the first tip comes through, causing the device to send a powerful vibration directly into her g-spot.   
*ding* *ding* *ding*   
"Uh!! Oh! Uh!!" Ashley moans as each merciless vibration surges through her entire figure. Unable to control her lower body, her hips thrust powerfully with each tip received.   
*ZZ ZZ* *ZZ ZZ*  
A powerful buzz-like alarm is heard. Ashley has only a moment to ask,  
"Wait what is-UHH!!! AHHHHHH UH GOD!!!!!" Ashley screams as she hits orgasm at a rapid pace, her body no time to prepare for the climax. Her hips shake wildly as liquids squirt out of her pussy, launching across the set and almost hitting the camera.   
That's when the tips come flying in...  
*ding* *ding* *ding* *ZZ* *ZZ* *ding* *ding*   
The vibrator goes absolutely ballistic buzzing in Ashley's pussy.   
"AHHHHHHH F-FUCK OH GOD FUCKKKK UHHH UHHHHHH I CAN'T STOP C-CUMMING!!!!!!" Ashley's entire body is vibrating. Her thighs and butt are jiggling like crazy. Her huge boobs are bouncing all over and she grabs one to try to keep it from bouncing too harshly, but her body is shaking so much she can't keep her hand on it.   
"OH G-GOD WAIT!" Ashley pleads to the relentless tippers as the vibrators power won't allow her body to stop orgasming.   
"CAN'T S-STOP C-C-CUMMMMMING!!!!"   
Ashley's body tenses for a moment, before releasing the most powerful squirt her small body has ever created, it doesn't stop spraying for about five seconds, a booming moan accompanying it.   
"UHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"   
As her squirting is nearing its completion, Ashley's blue eyes roll to the back of her head and her mouth hangs open. Her body collapses on the bed, out cold. Her hips continue to thrust as the device is still buzzing, more cum shooting from her spasming pussy.   
Rob walks over and pulls the device from in between Ashley's thick thighs. A heavy squirt releases from her pussy when the vibrator is pulled out. A moan escapes her mouth as she regains consciousness. She rolls over on her side and curls up, her body shaking every few seconds. The viewers get a fantastic shot of Ashley's fat pussy in between her thighs.   
"Uhhh... uh god" she moans as her body climbs down from its euphoria. She props herself up on an arm and looks at the other three girls.   
"Wow... that was amazing," she looks at the red light on the camera,  
"Thanks guys. We'll have to uh... do this again sometime."   
She stands up off the bed and walks back to the girls, all of whom are blushing tremendously.   
"That...was so hot." Says Meg.   
"So... is it my turn?" She asks hopefully, looking at Rob.   
"All yours." He simply says.   
"Barbara? Kara? I have another one." Rob says pulling out an identical device.   
"Ooh me!" Says Barbara excitedly, running forward and taking the vibrator, her boobs, butt and thighs jiggling as she speeds over to him. The girls climb onto the bed, avoiding the large wet spot Ashley made a moment ago. They insert their vibrators, moaning slightly at the fullness. Meg smiles at the camera and turns around, showing her amazing butt to the viewers, her butt shaking slightly as she turns. She puts both hands on it and squeezes.   
"How about this for tips huh g-OHHH!!" Her sentence is interrupted by a tip, causing her hips to thrust forward and a moan to escape.   
"Oh wow that's powerful..." Meg says.   
Barb spreads her legs and starts teasing her clit with one hand, while spreading her labia with the other. Because of this her arms press her tits together in an extremely sexy way.   
"Uhhh!"   
The first buzz is heard from Barbara's core and her legs jerk together, her thick thighs jiggling, but she reopens them immediately.   
More buzzes hit both the girls and they begin moaning loudly and their legs begin spasming uncontrollably. The bottoms of Barbara and Meg's thighs constantly jiggling back and forth. Barbara falls backwards and her head hits the pillows. Now on her back with both hands on her pussy, her arms press her chest together and thanks to the generous tippers, her boobs jiggle in the best possible way. Constantly jerking and shaking, the blonde Canadian's beautiful body is becoming overwhelmed quickly. She rolls over while she still can, sticking her fantastic butt in the air, with her face pressed against the bed.   
"P-Please... s-spank me!" Barbara desperately stutters out; knowing that the trigger to a massive orgasm for her slender body is a spank away.   
Meg, who is also approaching an orgasm of great proportion, makes her way over to the blushing blonde. Barbara can see Meg's arm pull back about to strike, the anticipation coursing through her pussy.   
Meg forcefully motions a spank on Barb's waiting ass, but the blow never lands, stopping an inch off her butt, Barbara instinctively flinches and when she sees the blow didn't land she moans out loudly.   
"UGHCUMMING!!!"   
Barbara's pussy begins contracting around the vibrator inside her, which is relentlessly buzzing, but the vibrator isn't what made her cum, it was the anticipatory spank that Meg almost gave her. The viewer can clearly see Barb's pussy open and close tightly as a strong squirt releases itself.   
Meg pulls back while Barbara's eyes are shut tight and spanks her hard on her right cheek. Her butt rippling at the force.   
"OHHHHHHHH GUDDDD YESSSS!!!!" She yells with a mouth full of drool. Her moaning leaving her no time to swallow. Severe spasms begin to take over Barbara's entire body and she collapses onto her front, her hips harshly thrusting into the bed, making her butt look extremely sexy.   
This prompts the tippers to release the most powerful vibrations possible onto Barb's tender pussy.   
"UhhhhHhhhHhhHH-"  
*ZZ ZZ* *ZZ ZZ*  
"OHHHH OHHHH.... UGHHHHHHHHHH" Barbara screams out at the top of her lungs.   
"Cum c-cum-mmm- cummming!" Barbara can barely form words anymore.   
"I-I...I'm cu-I'm cumming..." Meg notices that it seems to be all she can say so she pulls the vibrator out of Barb's contracting pussy.   
Barbara turns over on her back and puts her hands between her legs, closing her shaking thighs together.   
"Fuck that was intense" she says, looking at Meg and then the camera.   
Suddenly Meg's vibrator goes wild, the tippers moving their focus to the thick redhead.   
*ZZ ZZ* *ZZ ZZ*   
*ZZ ZZ* *ZZ ZZ*  
Meg gets hit with two of the biggest possible tip drops at the same time, and her thick pussy lips start shaking severely in between her thighs.   
"Uhhhhh AHHHHH!!!" Meg yells out as her orgasm rises rapidly.   
Meg falls on her side, now laying lengthwise so the camera can see her curvy figure from head to toe. Her arms going limp and her thighs becoming wet as she squirts all over herself.   
"UH UH UH YESSS PLEASE!!!  
FUCK ME!!!!" Meg moans out to the anonymous tippers.   
They do just that.   
The buzzing is relentless. Minutes of nonstop top tier tips are delivered to Meg's quickly numbing pussy. Meg is astounded that something can feel this good. Her pussy hasn't stopped squirting since it started, and she's quickly becoming absolutely worn out.   
"Okay! Ok-kay t-take it out take it out-t UHHHHHH FUCK!!!!"   
Ashley runs up, her large boobs bouncing, and tries to get the vibrator out of her pussy, but Meg's thick thighs are closed tight. Ashley get her hands in between Meg's thighs and separates them, getting soaked in the boobs then the face with powerful squirts. Ashley manages to grab the string and pulls the vibrator out smoothly.   
"UGHHHHHHH!" Meg moans as the vibrator is pulled out, feeling like her body can begin to relax. Still undergoing spasms, the busty redhead lays there and closes her eyes, exhausted from the constant squirting she just did.   
"Well thanks everyone for watching and tipping..." Rob walks into frame and says to the camera.   
"We'll do this again sometime when the girls aren't so worn out. Bye folks!" And just like that the broadcast is shut down. Ashley and Barbara manage to sit Meg up, and they all look over at Kara, who is blushing extremely hard and has a puddle between her long legs.   
"I uh... just came..." she says embarrassed.   
"Like? Without touch??" Ashley asks.   
"Yeah..."   
"Fuck that's hot." All three girls on the bed say in unison.


	8. New Members

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ladies of Rooster Teeth are about to get some new members, but Rob's men have to get them there first...

Elyse Willems wakes up to a gentle kiss on her cheek.   
"Mmm good mornin'..." she says groggily as she lay on her side, facing away from James. She checks the clock.   
8:12  
"Why are you up so early?" She asks without turning to look at him, resting her head back on the pillow.   
She feels his strong arm wrap around her waist and his much larger frame move in closer, his front against her back. She then feels an interesting surprise touch her panty covered butt. Elyse didn't expect that. James usually never wants to fool around in the morning if that's what he's trying to get at. Her theory is confirmed when his hand travels under her shirt and gropes her boob, pinching and pulling at her nipple.   
"Oh gosh what's gotten into you!?" Elyse says excitedly. She can feel James smile. It's been too long since they've been intimate and she didn't realize until now how much she missed it. Elyse reaches down to pull her blue panties down her perfect thighs, sticking her butt out to give him access to whatever he wants. She loves when he overpowers her, she gets extremely turned on by being submissive. She can feel her pussy getting wetter at the thought of what he might do. Elyse feels a long hard cock slide in between her thighs and she gasps in excitement. James' cock rubs against her pussy lips and Elyse picks up her leg to give him further access. His cock slides against her clit and she moans.   
"Mmmm yes..."   
Elyse feels the tip of his dick start to slide into her pussy but stop right at the entrance.   
"Put it in baby fuck me!" She says completely exasperated.   
Suddenly he shoves his dick all the way into her waiting pussy and he grabs both her arms and aggressively gets on top of her, pinning her to the bed.   
"UGHHH FUCK YEAH!!!" Elyse moans into the pillow her face is currently being smushed against. She sticks her ass up for him to be able to fuck her harder. He starts pounding into her, his dick hitting the spot that makes her break. She'll be late to work this morning for sure. After a fuck like this she has to take a while to recover. James has shown her pictures of what she looks like post orgasm and it turns her on even more. If the orgasm is really intense her body stiffens up to the point where she can't move at all, for a good ten to fifteen minutes sometimes. They both think it's really hot that she can't control herself after a good fucking, but it leads to less sex than the average couple, as it basically ends her night.   
This on the other hand, is the best fucking she's gotten in a long time, she can already tell. She feels James' hands on her butt, holding it for leverage to fuck her harder.   
"Uh uh uh UHYEAH!" Elyse moans in response to his relentless pounding in her pussy.   
"IF you-UH! If you keep goiiiiing... I'm gonna cum!!" Her voice muffled by the pillow. James grabs her thighs and pulls towards him, so her ass isn't sticking as high in the air and her knees are further spread apart. This allows for a better angle for her to get fucked as fast as he can thrust and she can push back.   
"Oh oh uhhhhhhhhhh I'M CUMMING I'M CUMMING CUHHHHHH!!!!" Elyse yells at the top of her lungs. Her orgasm tears through her small frame and each time James pulls back to thrust he's hit with more and more of her squirts. Her eyes roll to the back of her head as she moans repeatedly.   
"OHHHHH C-CUM...CUMMING!!" Is all she can say.   
Elyse can't hold herself up with her elbows and forearms anymore and she collapses face first onto the soft bed, legs spread, her perfect booty pointed up, pussy on display for whoever were to walk into their bedroom. James pulls out and she's frozen. He gets off the bed and waves his hand in front of her face. Her mouth open and her eyes rolled back in pleasure.   
She's stuck.   
At least for a little while, which gives the men with ski masks on in the next room enough time to come in and grab her, holding a chloroform soaked rag to her for good measure. They cover her in a blanket, carry her outside, put her in the car and drive away. 

 

Ellie Main is sitting at her computer typing out an elaborate email when Burnie comes up behind her.   
"Hey Ellie!"  
"Hey boss." Ellie says in her lovely British accent, turning to look at him.   
"What are you up to tonight?" Burnie asks his assistant.   
"Oh, I'm not sure I was probably just gonna stay in for the evening. How come?"   
"Ashley's out of town ya know and I need a hot date for the event in Dallas this weekend." He says.   
That comment lingers in the air for a second, Ellie looks surprised to hear that.   
"Um... y-yeah that sounds gr- that sounds great!" Ellie stutters out, obviously flustered by Burnie's flirting. She has had a crush on him since he hired her as his assistant. But he's engaged to Ashley, so of course she's never done anything about it.   
"The only problem is the hotel is all booked and I have a one bedroom. Would you be alright sharing a bed?" He asks nonchalantly.   
Ellie's cheeks turn bright red at the thought of them sleeping together.   
"Yeah I mean th-that's okay that should be fine."  
"Awesome! Alright I'll text you with more info later. See ya!" Burnie walks away.   
Ellie can't stop thinking about her conversation with Burnie. He's so handsome, and it always seems like he's flirting with her. "Maybe he's just being nice?" she thinks to herself. Ellie thinks about sleeping in the same bed with him and can feel herself getting turned on.   
"Oh gosh I'm gonna need to masturbate before this weekend to relieve all my pent up horniness!" She thinks to herself.   
In fact... why not start now?  
Ellie gets up from her desk and heads to the bathroom hastily.   
"I wish Burnie would fuck the shit out of me" her thoughts getting lewder.   
She walks in the ladies room and opens the stall, frantically grabbing the buttons and zippers to her skinny jeans, pulling them down and sitting down on the toilet.   
"I want him to make me cum so much!" She thinks as her face gets flushed.   
Her pink panties have a wet spot on the front she notices, sticking her hand inside them to rub at her folds.   
"Oh!" She gasps at the initial touch.   
"Mmmmm..." she moans biting her lip, trying not to be too loud. 

Mariel Salcedo is wearing black skinny jeans and a tight fitting low cut shirt, showing off some major cleavage.   
"It's not my fault." She thought while putting it on this morning.   
"They're just big..."   
Mariel makes her way through the Rooster Teeth office, on her way to the bathroom after a meeting that was way too long. She walks into the bathroom and immediately hears something out of the ordinary.   
"Oh! Oh! Oh!" She hears what is unmistakably moaning.   
Someone is getting off in here.   
"Uh god yes!" Ellie's head falls back when she sticks two fingers deep into her pussy.   
"Mmmyeah fuck me..." she moans in a lusty British accent.   
That's when Mariel recognizes the voice.   
Ellie! She's masturbating in there! "Someone must've been really horny to rub one out at work..." she thinks.   
She tip toes quietly to her closer to the stall before taking off her shirt and jeans, revealing her skimpy bra and tight panties, just barely covering a portion of her thick ass. She opens the stall rather abruptly and quickly moves towards Ellie.   
Ellie's blue eyes widen when Mariel rushes to put a hand over her mouth.   
"OhhmmMMmmMMMmm!!" Ellie screams in shock before Mariel covers her mouth completely.   
"Shhhh shhhh don't worry just suck on this. Here just put this-yep there ya go..." Mariel pulls down her bra cup to reveal a stiff nipple which she puts in Ellie's mouth for her to suck on.   
"Mmmmm yeah that's good just like that..." Mariel moans when Ellie starts sucking and lightly biting at her nipple. Mariel straddles Ellie, putting her thick thighs on either side as she sits down on top of her, all with her tit still in the blonde's mouth. Ellie reaches behind Mariel to unclasp her bra, quickly separating from Mariel's giant boobs so she can take it off. Mariel stuffs her tit back in Ellie's mouth and reaches a hand down in between her legs to rub Ellie's throbbing clit.   
"Ohhhh fuck yes that feels sor good!" Ellie moans into Mariel's nipple.   
"We've got a horny girl here don't we?" Mariel asks condescendingly before sliding two fingers into Ellie's wet pussy effortlessly.   
"Ohhh look at that so wet! Someone's gonna cum huh?" Mariel says.   
Ellie is constantly moaning now, her small body jumping to Mariel's hard and fast pumping as much as it can with the bustier woman on top of her. Ellie's mouth is wide open around Mariel's tit but she's lost all control to suck on it, just coating it with saliva as she moans into the flesh.   
"Here baby suck on this titty." Mariel says grabbing her other boob and placing the nipple in Ellie's open mouth. Ellie tries her best to suck but she can feel her orgasm approaching rapidly. Mariel's other hand reaches down to pinch at her clit while she adds a third finger and increases her speed and force with her first hand.   
"Ohhhhh gawd I'm cummin I'm cummin... UHHH!! UHHH!! UHHHHHH!!!!!" Ellie screams, hugging Mariel as tight as she can, pushing her face into Mariel's big boob squishing it against her chest. Ellie's pussy gets impossibly tight and Mariel pulls out her fingers, and little Ellie unleashes a massively powerful squirt into the toilet and onto Mariel's hand. Ellie's thighs shake under Mariel's. Mariel sticks her wet hand in her own panties to rub at her excited clit, already worked up from watching Ellie, it doesn't take her long to approach her own orgasm. Her jiggly boobs and plump round ass are in nonstop motion from all her twitching as she furiously rubs her pussy. Ellie's orgasm ends and she goes limp, falling backwards, her weight supported by the back of the toilet. The brits mouth open, eyes glossed over, she reaches out with weak arms to grope at Mariel's boobs when it looks like she's about to cum.   
Suddenly the stall door is abruptly opened and a man in all black grabs Mariel, pulling her off of her British lover. He puts her on the ground and gets on top, shoving his already hard cock into her wet pussy.   
"AHHHH!! What are you dohhhhhhhh GOD I'm cumming!!!!!" Mariel yells when the mans long dick begins thrusting hard and fast into her already worked up vagina. He pins her arms above her head with one hand and pulls out a wet rag from his back pocket with the other one, covering her mouth and nose with it. Mariel's elevated tits are jiggling as hard as they ever have on her chest as her busty body cums all over this mystery man's dick. Her thick creamy thighs are shining from her cum.   
"MmmmMMMmmm!!!!" Mariel moans half in pleasure half in protest. She knows that the rag over her face is chloroform, but she's too weak from cumming to put up any actual resistance. Her wide eyes go from the look of fear to rolling to the back of her head as the man keeps thrusting the whole time. After about a minute of struggling she's forced to take a deep breath of the chemical, and it knocks her out cold.   
The man turns to get Ellie from the stall. She is barely standing leaning on the side of the stall, her toned thighs wobbling, having difficulty supporting her body. He overpowers her easily, spinning her around and shoving the rag on her face, his other arm wrapping around her waist grabbing her pussy. His thumb rubs her clit, which makes her gasp into the rag, sufficiently consuming enough chloroform in her lungs to knock her unconscious. Her head falls to the side as the masked man grabs her and throws her over his shoulder, her nice round booty and swollen pussy lips right next to his head. Another masked man enters the bathroom to grab Mariel, a tad heavier than Ellie he strains to get her onto his shoulder, eventually succeeding. Her humongous ass and thick pussy lips on display for anyone who would catch the darkly dressed men. But of course no one would catch them, they were of course professionally hired. The two knocked out girls are seated in the back of a sketchy white van, right next to an unconscious Elyse Willems.


	9. Ellie's Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie is indoctrinated into the group of beautiful sex-crazed Rooster Teeth ladies.

Ashley wakes up to a knock on the door. She's been living in what feels like a luxury sex resort for weeks now. She knows it's just a warehouse somewhere and she was taken here by force but the urge to escape has completely left her mind at this point. Each day is just getting better and better and she is spending them with three of her good friends and now lovers. The man who brought them all together, Rob, walks in their master bedroom.   
"Morning ladies!" He says cheerfully, carrying a tray with 4 plates on it. Each plate is stacked high with gourmet breakfast foods suited to each girls liking.   
Ashley sits up and the covers fall off of her shoulders, and she feels the cool air on her nipples, hardening them. She looks over at her three friends and is immediately reminded of their beauty. Each girl unique in shape and size, but all as perfect as she could ask for.   
"What's on the agenda today?" Ashley asks Rob as she accepts her breakfast.   
"I have some very good news for you all. You're getting some new friends!" He says excitedly.  
"Woah really??" Barb says.   
"Who??" Asks Kara.  
"So we're bringing in... Mariel, Ellie, and Elyse!"   
"Oh fuck... that's amazing." Meg says almost shuttering in excitement at the thought of her coworkers being a part of this.   
"They'll be here today and remember, they don't yet understand how great what we have here is, so we'll have to make them understand..." Rob clarifies.   
"This'll be fun." Ashley mutters. 

Ellie Main wakes up and feels a cold rush sweep over her slender body. She opens her eyes, but has a quick moment of panic when she can't see anything. After a minute to adjust, she realizes that she's in a pitch black room. She tries her best to take in her surroundings. She's on what feels like a soft bed, and when she tries to move her extremities, she realizes her wrists and ankles are bound to the corners of the bed. Suddenly she hears footsteps but she can't tell how many. She slightly jumps when a hand touches her thigh. Another hand finds its way to her waist. They simultaneously begin moving up and down her body, stroking her soft pale skin. One hand moves it's way up her stomach, circling her belly button, before finding the swell of her breast. Not the biggest among her friends, but that can be said about almost all parts of her. She's petite to say the least. She did develop nice shapely thighs and a round, tight ass to go along with them, due to a lot of working out and running. Her boobs were never a strong suit, but they are definitely enough to play with, as proven by the now two hands groping the malleable flesh. Fingers pinch her nipples, giving her a hint of arousal to counter how nervous she is about her current situation. She feels a hand squeeze at her thigh, obviously impressed, before trailing to her center. Her clean shaven pussy is pampered as fingers massage the outer lips and labia as well as circling her clit which is beginning to throb from all the attention. After minutes of this her nerves are all but forgotten and she has become too turned on for her own good. Her heavy breathing is a key indicator to whoever is groping her that she is succumbing to their assault. As if she could hide how wet her pussy is now. Two fingers slide into her pussy embarrassingly easy as she moans out from the digits pressing against her walls.  
"Ohhhhhhr my god... what is going on?" she moans out.   
A face gets very close to hers and suddenly she is locked in a hard and powerful kiss. She is trying to figure out who it is that's kissing her, but it's so good she's subconsciously competing for dominance in her own mouth, tongues wrapped in battle of lust. Whoever it is it must be a girl, as she can feel the softness of her lips and also what feels like a pair of heavy breasts and hard nipples on her chest. Someone's thumb is placed firmly on her clit, rubbing short erratic circles around the swollen bundle of nerves. Ellie's legs begin to jump, her thighs jiggling from the strong spasms. The fingers in her pussy are absolutely destroying her, she couldn't remember the last time her pussy felt like it was on fire, from the back wall of the inside of her pussy to the outermost lips a tingling sensation is pertinent. Every touch that is slightly different than the methodical thrusting and rubbing causes her small body to spasm wildly. The assaulter on her mouth takes a break and when she does the stored up moans release themselves.   
"UHHHHHHH FUCK YEAH SSSSSSS OH GOD FUCK FUCKING UGHHHHH!!!" She screams at the top of her lungs as she now pushes back into the pounding hand, her pussy welcoming the long fingers to travel as deep as they can go. She feels embarrassed to be this horny towards the people who ostensibly kidnapped her and are now violating her, but they've made her feel so good she would let them go on forever. She wants her pussy to be there's. She spreads her legs as wide as they'll go and her pussy is making a pool beneath her crotch, her butt is getting wet at the amount of arousal she's producing. She can't stop moaning, can't stop thrusting to happily meet her pussy with their fingers, she can't stop herself even if she wanted to, which she doesn't. A powerful pulse of pleasure travels from deep in her pussy all the way to her fingertips.   
She's about to cum.   
Amidst the moans of pleasure and begs to continue she lets out a warning.  
"OHHHH GOD PLEASE YES!!!! OHHHH GONNA C-C-CUM GONNACUM UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH CUMMING!!!  
In that moment, a lot of things happen.   
The lights suddenly turn on, revealing her slender pale body covered with sweat and her disheveled hair sticking to her hot face. She discovers that the mysterious people making her currently orgasm are her coworkers Ashley Jenkins and Kara Eberle. They are completely naked, and extremely hot. Seeing this unexpected and shocking sight causes her to have a brand new orgasm build and release in a matter of seconds.   
Ellie's body stiffens up and the fingers belonging to Kara are forced out of her pussy from the tightness. Her hips lift off the bed with a powerful thrust as cum jets out of her pussy in a forceful stream and she screams.   
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! CAN'T... CONTROL... MYSELF!!!!" She yells as she recognizes the embarrassment of her situation but is in too much of a euphoric state to feel it. Unable to control her body as she cums all over herself and Kara, who was hit directly by the blast, her orgasm ends abruptly and she collapses on the bed, limp and panting. She watches with eyes glazed over as the blondes suddenly fall to their knees simultaneously, gripping their pussies and groping their own boobs.   
The room erupts with moans from both girls.   
"Uhhhhhh OHHHHH FUCKING YES GOD UHHHH UGH!!!!" They yell on top of each other.   
"THANK YOU!!!" They yell to someone Ellie cannot see. Then she notices a neon pink vibrator sticking out of Ashley's shaking pussy. Ellie looks over at Kara and confirms that both girls were just rewarded for their efforts in making her cum, and those vibrators must be damn good if they both instantly came.   
As her post orgasm wears off her mind is flooded with questions.   
What are Kara and Ashley doing here?  
Why are they naked and seemingly okay with it?  
What is she doing here??  
Where is here?  
After a minute for the girls to recover they get up and undo Ellie's straps.   
The Brit sits up and rubs her wrist,  
"Okay so... I have some questions..." she says chuckling.   
"What is going on? Why are you here? Why am I here??" Her eyes dart back and forth between Kara and Ashley's faces.   
"So... we were brought here by a very nice man named Rob." Ashley begins,   
"He brought you for the same reason; to help us... sexually." Kara adds.   
"I don't remember how I got here..." Ellie says nervously.   
"It's okay we only have pieces of how we all got here, but we aren't really concerned with that anymore." Kara says.   
"We all? Who else is here?" Ellie asks.   
"Well for a while now it's been me, Kara, Barbara and Meg, but today Elyse Willems, Mariel and you got here." Ashley explains.   
"And you've been... naked the whole time?"   
"Oh yeah it's so nice, it makes you feel so free ya know what I mean?" Kara responds.   
"But... you aren't I don't know self conscious?"   
"Considering we've all seen each other orgasm more times than we can remember, no not really." Ashley answers honestly.   
"Does this Rob guy... rape you?" Ellie asks fearfully.   
"Oh god no. He's barely touched us, and it's not like that at all. Rob's a super nice guy, he's helped us discover how we truly feel about each other. It took us a little bit to convince too, but you'll realize how great it is here in no time!" Kara assures Ellie.   
"So you guys are... dating now?" Ellie asks.   
"Well, yes and no. It's a polygamous relationship. All four of us love each other and aren't tied down to just one other person. I'm sure you three will be a part of it once you get used to how things work around here." Ashley explains.   
Ellie blushes, looking at Ashley's heavy D-cup boobs. She's had a crush on her bosses fiancé for a year now, but was unable to do anything about it, being Burnie's assistant she could have never told Ashley how she feels. But now maybe there's a chance, she thinks. Wait no, this is insane she has to get out of here and get help! The look on the Brit's cute face changes and she says,   
"We can't stay here... guys no we have to get out of here. We were brought here against our will, sexually assaulted! This isn't right!" Ellie panics, standing up and speed walking to the door. But before she can reach it Ashley grabs her shoulder, stopping her.   
"But Ellie, don't you want to do something about those lewd thoughts you've been having?" Ashley says seductively, wrapping her arms around Ellie's torso and pulling herself in close. Ellie can feel Ashley's large boobs press into her back, squishing them. Her hard nipples poke Ellie, reminding her of how hot Ashley is. For a moment Ellie considers staying, and advancing on her lustful feelings, but she snaps herself out of it. She can't do that. She needs to get help right away. Ashley's long legs snake around Ellie, her thick thighs pressing into the smaller girl's own. Ashley's hands travel up and down Ellie's body, one hand finding a resting place at the swell of her handful sized boobs, the other sneaking in between Ellie's legs. The Brit tries closing her thighs, but her hand only pushes harder against Ellie's pussy. Two fingers find Ellie's swollen clit, raw and sensitive from strenuous rubbing just minutes ago.  
Ellie's eyes roll to the back of her head when they start rubbing small circles around the bundle of nerves.   
"Ahhhhshley! Fuck you can't... I'm too sensitive!" Ellie tries to pull her hand away, but ends up grabbing and guiding it when two fingers insert themselves, pushing against the tightness of her inner walls. Ashley nibbles on Ellie's earlobe, breathing hot air making the small girl's cheeks bright red. The hand pinching and pulling at her nipple is replaced by her own hand, the excommunicated hand traveling down her frame and finding her ass. She has a bubble butt to say the least. Ashley gropes and squeezes at Ellie's juicy butt, before bringing her hand around and rubbing Ellie's raw clit.   
"Uhuhuhuhuh..." Ellie shakes in Ashley's arms, allowing herself to be completely overpowered by the older girl.   
"It's... ahhh it's sensitive! Mmmmm!" Ashley furiously rubs the smaller girls clit, while simultaneously shoving two fingers into her pussy, pushing her outer lips apart , the shaven folds beginning to spasm, orgasm approaching quickly.   
"I'm... OH I'm gonna cum.. I'm gonna cum already... Uhhhhhhh!" Ellie's pussy gushes cum all over Ashley's slim fingers. Ashley pinches Ellie's clit in between her fingers, feeling the slight spasms as the small girls pussy shakes in her grasp. Ellie's thighs jiggle as her knees buckle and her legs give out, being fully supported by Ashley now.   
"You think you might wanna stay a little while?" Ashley soothingly whispers in her ear.   
"Ohhhh... Uh huh..." Ellie responds mid-moan, mouth stuck open and eyes glazed over, returning from the back of her head.   
"Gooood... good girl." Ashley soothingly says, stroking Ellie's pussy lightly.   
"Uh uh UHHHH!!!" A moan is heard from behind the two girls. They turn around to see Kara laying on her front on the bed, face stuffed in the pillow, hands buried in between her smooth thighs. Her butt is shaking wildly while cum shoots out from in between her legs. She turns her face to look at them.   
"Ohhhhh fuck... you guys are fucking hot..." Kara says with an extremely flushed face. All the girls laugh as Ellie's nerves are completely forgotten.


	10. Free Play Reunion! (Meg and Mariel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Meg's job to convince and seduce Mariel into staying with her and her lovers, but her horniness might be too strong for her to handle...

"...So you're gonna go in there, she'll be passed out. You just wait behind her until she wakes up, then you'll do what we've already discussed."   
"But what if I make a noise and she recognizes me?" Meg asks worriedly.   
"It'll be fine, she won't recognize you, if she somehow does, just do a little more to take her mind off it." Rob assures her.   
"Now get in there and get in position. Don't be nervous."   
Meg was told that the room that she was about to enter contained Mariel Salcedo, one of her best friends at Rooster Teeth and her biggest office crush by far. She always thought there was a chance, albeit a small one, since Mariel is openly a lesbian, but they were both in relationships and she never acted on it. Now though, they're both here! Look what happened in such a short time with Kara, Barb and Ashley. Even so she can't convince herself not to be nervous. Meg fiddles with an eight inch dildo she was given to pleasure her dark haired friend once she wakes up.   
She slowly enters the room and sees her beautiful busty friend tied up and blindfolded in the middle of the room. She is laying on a table on her front, legs bent and ass up. Her cheek is squished against the table, mouth slightly open. Meg can't see her eyes but she immediately knows that that is her Mexican friend. Her incredible boobs and giant ass are a dead giveaway. Her boobs are squished against the table, pushing out at her sides, and as Meg walks behind her like she was told her magnificent butt and pussy are fully displayed for her. Meg's mouth is stuck open, staring in awe at Mariel's perfect fat pussy lips that sit in between her extra thick thighs. Mariel's huge booty almost rivals her own, almost...   
Meg's entire face is blushing, and it's spreading to her chest, she can physically feel her pussy getting wetter the longer she stares at Mariel's hot mature body. Meg, who is standing behind Mariel, waiting patiently, begins rubbing her thighs together to relive some tension in her aching pussy. She can feel herself quivering from horniness. She clenches her thighs together, stimulating her throbbing clit, and gasps when she feels a powerful pulse of pleasure sweep through her. If she keeps up this thigh treatment on her pussy, she might cum...  
"Mmmm what? What's going on!? Hey! Somebody! Help!!" Suddenly the room is filled with yelling, startling Meg. Meg walks over to Mariel, reaching a hand out and touching her leg.   
"Ah! Who's there!?" She yells at the sudden touch.   
Meg wants to use both hands, but she's holding this dildo she's supposed to use in a little bit, so she makes a quick and lustful decision to put the dildo in her own pussy until she needs it for Mariel. Meg brings the dildo down to her core and rubs the plastic head against her dripping pussy, and begins sliding it in.   
Meg's eyes roll to the back of her head as she fully inserts the dildo, trying but failing to quiet her moan at being filled so much.   
"Ahh..." The moan escapes her lips uncontrollably.   
"Wha...Who's there!?" Mariel asks.   
Meg now uses both hands to seduce Mariel, the feeling of flexing her own thighs together and squeezing her pussy feels even better with the dildo inside.   
"What's going on!?" The Latina pleads for answers. Meg's hands begin caressing Mariel's skin, rubbing up and down her body.   
"What do you think you're doing you pervert!? Stop it! You can't touch me like that!"   
Meg was told this would happen, and she continues running her hands all over Mariel's thick, curvy body. Meg's hands make their way under Mariel to her stomach and then up to her melon-sized boobs. Against her own mind, Mariel audibly gasps to the fingers over her nipples. Meg's hands continue to fondle her boobs, pinching and playing with the Latina girl's quickly hardening nipples.   
"Oh... ah..." Mariel quietly lets her approval slip as she is pleasured from her nipples.   
"Stop it! You can't touch me like this!" Meg runs her hands down her back and around the curvature of her butt, before finding her inner thighs and pussy. Meg's hands can hardly function, her own body going through spasms now. Shakily running her fingers up and down the length of Mariel's pussy she conceals a moan under one of Mariel's. Meg grabs the dildo and runs it up and down Mariel's vagina, moistening it before prodding her waiting entrance. Mariel's pussy opens slightly to accept the dildo, hugging it extremely tightly with her warm walls.   
"Uhhhhhhhh..." she moans as the dildo slides all the way in.   
"God yes so full..." she moans letting down her last bit of resistance.   
While Mariel is just getting started, Meg is extremely worked up, the pressure on her clit from her own thighs is about to make her cum. Meg bites her lip trying to conceal her moans.   
"Uhh mmm I-I-I'm gonna cum..." she says quietly. Before she can stop herself from rubbing her thighs any more her orgasm swells up and explodes, rushing through her whole body. Quickly she pulls out the dildo from Mariel's pussy and shoves it as deep as it can go into her own.   
"UGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" She screams as her orgasm crashes through her sexy body.   
"C-C-CUMMING!!!! AHHH YES!!!" Meg falls to the ground beside the table Mariel is laying on, face down ass up. Her hand is moving as fast as it can pumping the dildo in and out of herself.   
"Meg!?!?" Mariel says quizzically.   
"Is that you???"   
"UH GOD CAN'T HELP IT!!!" Meg screams as she soaks her hands and thighs in her cum.   
"Meg what is going on!? Take this blindfold off me I know it's you!" Mariel insists.   
After a minute of laying there with her mouth open, drool escaping, she lands back on earth and returns to reality.   
"Mmm oh man that was..." Meg trails off not looking at Mariel, even though she knows she can't see her.  
"Are you back? Hey welcome back now can you untie me?" Mariel asks wittily.   
Meg gets up and begins to untie Mariel, starting with her ankles and then her wrists. Mariel sits on the table normally and takes off her blindfold.  
Looking right at Meg's tits she blushes, before covering her own, squishing them against her chest.   
"What's going on here? Why are we naked? Who was touching me earlier?"   
"Umm... I was..." Meg responds.   
"What?? But why?"   
"I was supposed to make you cum..." Mariel just stares,  
"But it was so hot I just, lost control..." the redhead admits.   
Mariel looks Meg up and down. Her messy hair, flushed face, and hard nipples are indicators that what she's saying is true. Mariel looks further down and sees her perfect pussy and thick jiggly thighs are glistening, a thick dildo still wedged in her pussy.   
"Uhhh..." Mariel just stares at the extremely lewd sight in front of her. Meg takes notice and removes the dildo from herself before shoving it in Mariel's mouth.   
"MMMMM!!" Mariel moans with a mouth full of fake cock. She begins to suck on it once she gets a taste of Meg's juices. They taste so good she can't stop sucking ok it until Meg pulls it out with a pop.   
"Oh I need more of that." Mariel says before grabbing Meg and bending her over the table. She grabs the dildo from Meg and shoves it into her waiting hole.   
"AHHHHH!!!" Meg moans, her big boobs squished into the table. Her bubble butt jiggles with every thrust Mariel gives her, and she can't help but push her booty back into the dildo lustfully.   
"UH UH UH UH!!!" She moans in time with the penetration.   
"Wait!! UH NO I'm supposed to make you cum!!"   
"And you're doing a great job baby don't worry shhhh" Mariel says breathlessly, watching in awe as her body is acting on its own. She pulled the role reversal on Meg and was fucking her tight pussy with the dildo that was supposed to be used on her. She acted so fast she didn't even realize what she was doing until she was already fucking her. Meg is supposed to be the dominant one but she is too naturally submissive for the role. Mariel had no trouble seducing Meg into basically becoming putty in her hands.   
"Uhhhh oh yeah fuck me fuck me uhhhhhhh SHIT!!!" Meg knows how embarrassing it is that she was seduced and submitted to Mariel so easily, she just can't help it. She's so horny she couldn't stop this even if she wanted to. Mariel suddenly pulls the dildo out of Meg's shaking pussy, flips Meg over and grabs her ankles, bringing them together so her legs are closed and pointed straight up. Her thick thighs and perfect pussy are on full display for the busty dark haired woman.   
Mariel shoves the dildo back in her pussy while holding her ankles together with the other hand. She fucks the tight hole as hard and fast as her arm will allow. Meg's never been fucked like this before, male or female. She's never felt so submissive, so utterly dominated, and so okay with it at the same time. The realization that she had a job to do, to convert Mariel and convince her to stay here with the rest of the girls, and she couldn't do it because she was so horny, turns her on more than anything. Meg has this realization and it hits her like a truck.   
"AHHHHHHHH GOD FUCKING CUMMING!!!!" She screams suddenly when she experiences a full body convulsion.   
"I-I CAN'T HELP IT!!!!" She admits while her legs spasm wildly, her thighs and butt jiggling while being held together by Mariel.   
"Ahh fuck that's hot..." Mariel watches Meg's pussy shake and convulse around the dildo in between her thighs, before a massive squirt is released, hitting Mariel directly in the chest, soaking her big boobs. Mariel releases Meg's thighs and pushes her onto the table, before climbing on and straddling Meg's right thigh. She grips the thigh in between her own tightly, leaning forward and pressing her tit into Meg's open mouth.   
"Suck on this baby okay?" She moans to Meg while stuffing the tit in her mouth. Meg obeys and begins sucking, licking, and biting the hard nipple.   
"Uhhh yeahhh..." Mariel moans as she grinds her clit into Meg's thigh, feeling the teeth lightly bite at her sensitive nipple.   
"Ohhh god keep going yes!" Mariel moans picking up the pace grinding her pussy into Meg's thigh. Every part of Mariel's busty body is jiggling. Her big thighs and ass, all the way up to her giant boobs, which she is alternating shoving into Meg's face, squishing them forcefully to keep Meg's mouth on her nipples.   
"I'm gonna... I'm gonna UHHHHH I'M CUMMING!!!!" Mariel screams as her hips thrust forward over and over again uncontrollably, her waist spasming fucking herself on Meg's now wet thigh. Her pussy gushes cum, it flows out like a waterfall just got turned on. She falls forward on top of Meg, wrapping her arms around the redhead.   
"UGHHHHHHHHH YEAH FUCK!!!" She rubs her clit furiously, before her entire body stiffens up and everything freezes for a moment.   
"I'M CUMMING!!!!!!!!" She screams at the top of her lungs as more cum than Meg thought was possible gushes out of Mariel's convulsing pussy. Her second orgasm in under a minute hits the dark haired girl hard, and for a while her mind goes blank.   
When she comes to, her face is resting on Meg's cushy boobs, drool escaping her open mouth. Meg is slowly and softly fucking her pussy with the dildo, still laying under her, the other hand scratching her back lightly.   
Mariel picks her head up and groans.   
"Wha..?" She begins before Meg says,  
"You passed out, don't worry it happens sometimes. It was just for a few minutes."   
"Man...that was the best sex I've ever had..." Mariel admits to her, sitting up and climbing off of Meg.   
"Well if you want to feel like that and better, you can stay here for a little while. Me, Ash, Barb, and Kara have been here and we love it. You, Elyse and Ellie are all being given the opportunity to join us. Whaddaya say?" Meg offers her.   
"If it means feeling like that again, I don't mind staying for a bit. But what about work?" She asks.   
"Honestly the thought hadn't crossed my mind. I'm sure it's fine." Meg assures her.   
"My pussy feels too good to argue..." Mariel laughs, deciding not to think about it.   
"Here let me show you around. The other girls are right over here." Meg leads Mariel out of the room they're in and towards their master suite, both girls surely excited for what's to come next...

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more chapters...


End file.
